Number Six
In I am Number Four, we are not introduced to Number Six untill the big battle at the end of the movie. Number Six saves John from the Mogadorians. She proves herself to be a strong fighter right off the bat. She is very serious about the mission of defeating the Mogadorians. Number Six has been on the run alone for a couple years. Her Cepan, Katrina died. In the battle at Paradise High School, Six killed off dozens of Mogadorians. If it wasn't for her Four and maybe even Sam, Sarah, and Mark would be dead. Although Six is a strong fighter, she gets badly injured during the fight. Sam had to rescue her and take her somewhere safe in the midst of the battle. The book leaves off with Six going on the run with Four and Sam. In The Power of Six, Six is on the run with Four and Sam. After escaping from the Mogadorians in Tennassee, Six recounts the story of the death of her Cepan. When Six was living in Mexico with Katrina, a peculiar blog post was posted online. It said "Nine. Now Eight. Are the rest of you out there?" And the username of the poster was "Two." She replied "We are here" Seconds later she felt the scar on her ancle tha ment Number T wo was dead. Soon after that, Mogadorians arrived and they captured Six and Katrina. Because of the charm, Number Six couldn't be hurt or killed. But they tortured Katrina to try and gey Six to talk. Eventually, the Mogs killed Katrina. A little over a year later, Six gained her invisability legacy and she was able to escape. Four, Sam, and Six went back to Paradise, Ohio. They were able to fight of a bunch of Mogs but Four and Sam were captured by the F.B.I. Six had to travel all the way to Washington D.C. To rescue them. She managed to break them out but she was furious. After she broke them out, she really wanted to go to Spain to fin Seven but Four wanted to go to West Virginia to get his chest back. So, Six drove Four and Sam to West Virginia then headed to Spain by herself. In Spain she found Seven and a tenth nember she never knew about. Six saved Seven, Ten and Ten's Cepan Crayton from Mogadorians. The book ended with Marina (Seven), Ella (Ten), Crayton, and Six searching for the other members of the Garde. In The Rise of Nine, Six, Marina, Ella, and Crayton head to India to find Number Eight. But Six really wants to head back to America to find Four. In India, they walk for many hours to get to the top of the moutain where the reincarnation of Vishnu is waiting for them. At the top of the mountain they confirm their suspicians that Vishnu is Number 8. Eight takes them to a cave with a Loric rock that can teleport someone to anothe Loric rock somewhere else on Earth. There is one in New Mexico and that's the one they're going to try to get to. But something goes wrong and Six is stranded in the middle of a hot desert in New Mexico. While Marina, Ella, and Eight are somewhere else in the world. Six is easily captured by the U.S. government since she is to wesk from the desert to do anything. And sent to a government base. She learns there that the Mogadorians are working with the U.S. government and that Setrakus Ra is there. She challenges Setrakus Ra to a duel but loses. She is stuck, imobilized on the cealing. Four, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, and Bernie Kosar come to rescue her. They don't know where she is though. They all start to fight Setrakus Ra while Six is on the cealing watching. Eventually, Marina does something to free Six and she drops down. Setrakus Ra disapeers. The book ends off with Four, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Bernie Kosar, and Sarah escaping together. Number 6 (0).jpg|Number Six Number 6 (1).png|Number Six Number 6 (2).jpg|Number Six Number 6 (3).jpg|Number Six Number 6 (5).jpg|Number Six Number 6 (4).jpg|Number 6 Number 6 (6).jpg|Number 6 Number 6 (7).jpg|Number Six Number 6 (9).png|Number 6 Personality Six is strong and determined and somewhat stubborn. Physical Appearence (Book) Six is discribed to have raven hair and stormy eyes.